La vie d'aujourd'hui
by KatPrim
Summary: La vie, aujourd'hui, a énormément changée pour Katniss...
1. Chapter 1

Hello c'est encore moi... une petite histoire qui m'es passé par la tête. je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle durera, mais bon, je vous laisse profitez maintenant... bonne lecture.

* * *

Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, après tous les épreuves endurées et tout notre histoire… je crois qu'il s'en est mieux sortit que moi.

-Wow, ricane Johanna, je savais qu'il était sexy… mais là, dit-elle d'une voix rauque et en se mordillant le bout du doigt. Je soupire bruyamment en tournant de l'œil.

-Oh Katniss… Katniss… Katniss, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, s'insurge-t-elle.

-Hey… ce n'est plus Katniss, m'offusquai-je en regardant autour de nous, tu le sais très bien, c'est Jennifer maintenant… Jena.

-Humpf, en tout cas, marmonne-t-elle en fermant la télé, ce film… de Josh HOT cherson était fabuleux.

-Je n'en reviens pas que Peeta fasse… ça, dis-je en indiquant la télé du menton. Le cirque du Freak… tu parles d'un nom pour un film.

-Hey… ce n'est plus Peeta, dit Johanna en se relevant du sofa et en faisant semblant d'être offusquée, tu le sais très bien, c'est Josh maintenant… Jen.

Je soupire et me rends à la cuisine, je me prends une bouteille d'eau et m'adosse au comptoir.

-Tu n'a même pas vue le meilleur et le plus sexy de ses films et regarde toi, commence Johanna, mais quand elle voit que je suis toujours aussi dépitée, elle soupire. À quoi tu t'attendais, dit Johanna qui me colle aux talons, que la vie allait t'attendre avant de continuer son chemin. Jen, ça fait maintenant quatre ans que tu es épargnée du monde réel, que tu es enfouie dans ta cabane au district 12.

-Peut-être, mais je croyais pas avoir manqué tant de chose. Gale, se faisant passer pour un certain Liam Hemsworth et embrasse cette Miley Cyrus… pour ensuite aboutir sur Haymitch avec des zombies et… et Effie, non mais t'a vue Effie… et je ne te parle même pas de Peeta ou Josh… même toi… mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous exhiber de la sorte devant les caméras.

-Comme je t'ai dit, nous avons passé à autre chose Katniss et tu vois ici, à Hollywood personne n'a jamais vu les Hunger Games, alors à moins de te faire appeler par ton vrai nom, personne ne te reconnaitra.

-Humpf… tu parles ouais… tout le monde parle toujours de Peeta et Katniss, même aujourd'hui, au Starbucks, une femme gloussait avec son amie en tenant le livre de Hunger Games l'embrasement… et tu sais pourquoi, parce qu'elle venait de lire le passage du baisé enflammé sur la plage.

-Ouais Peeta est devenu une grande star et un sexe symbole dans le cœur et dans l'âme de toutes les femmes, dit-elle faisant semblant de rêvasser, il faudra que tu t'y fasses, vous êtes devenus les nouveaux Roméo et Juliette à travers tout le pays.

-Qui est Roméo et Juliette, dis-moi.

-Ohhhh, soupire Johanna. J'ai tant de chose à t'apprendre. Et parlant de chose à t'apprendre, tu habites chez-moi maintenant et j'attends toujours ta part du loyer.

-Je sais… désoler, marmonnai-je, mais je ne sais que chasser et…

-Non, je sais… je vais te présenter à mon agent…

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi, l'interrompais-je les yeux exorbités. Moi… actrice, tu te souviens de moi… je suis incapable de jouer un rôle…

-T'es certaine, m'interroge-t-elle, pourtant je me souviens d'un certain couple d'amants maudits…

-Ok… ça suffit, je me trouverai un job… beaucoup plus descend et beaucoup plus moi. Je me renfrogne et monte à ma chambre. J'entends encore Johanna ricanée au rez-de-chaussée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de suivre Johanna au Capitole. Elle a fini par me persuader d'emménager avec elle. J'étais pourtant bien dans ma maison au village des vainqueurs… sans Haymitch… sans Peeta… Johanna venait me rendre visite une fois tous les quatre mois et à chaque fois, elle dénigrait mon environnement… mes capacités… mes valeurs et… moi. Alors, après tous les moyens, elle a fini par me trainer dans son baluchon.

Quand je suis arrivé dans le monde réel, j'ai fait face à plusieurs révélations. Peeta est devenu célèbre et parce qu'il l'a voulu cette fois… il a énormément de talent, je dois l'avouer.

Le lendemain, je fais tous les restaurants les moins populaires, afin de me dénicher un boulot. C'est quand j'en ais mare que, enfin, Hermus Patingborn m'offre un emploi comme cuisinière. Le meilleur job que je pouvais espérer, là où personne ne me verra.

Johanna se réjouie fortement de la nouvelle, quoi qu'elle gagne beaucoup plus que moi. Elle tourne présentement un film… sucker punch je crois, alors elle n'est pratiquement jamais à la maison. Donc, entre travailler et dormir… je ne fais rien du tout, sauf… ce soir. J'ai essayé de travailler, mais apparemment, je dépasse les limites d'heures permises. Alors, je me retrouve, assise là, sur le canapé à regarder les nouvelles. Je suis sur le point de partir dans les vapes, quand… le silence me réveille subitement.

Je me rends compte que j'ai appuyé sur un bouton de la commande et la télé s'est faufilée sur une liste de films enregistrés. J'essaie de sortir du menu, mais la seule chose que j'arrive à faire est de choisir l'un d'eux et de ne plus être capable de l'enlever. Bon tant pis, de toute façon je voulais monter me coucher… mais, quand je veux éteindre la télé… j'entends sa voix… la sienne. Je me retourne et il est là, juste devant moi.

Comme obnubilé, je reste debout la commande à la main et regarde le film Détention de Josh Hutcherson, jusqu'à ce que… jusqu'à ce qu'il… Sans que je me rendre complètement compte, je me retrouve assise sur le sol… la main plaquée sur la bouche…

Il l'a embrassé… embrassé sur la bouche… cette foutu brune hypocrite et… l'aide, ce n'est même pas son genre de… mais, je ne sais même pas qu'elle genre de… l'intéresse.

Je ferme la télé et monte à ma chambre, mais la seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est de me battre avec mes couvertures. Je me relève et décide de passer ma frustration sur le net… et oui, Jena a décidé de m'initier… je crois que c'est la seule à être plus têtu que moi.

Je navigue sur Google pendant un certain temps, je perds un peu la notion temps… jusqu'à ce que Jena m'envoie un mail.

_Regarde ça, je crois que cette vidéo est faite juste pour toi. J'ai trouvé ceci sur You tube… enfaite non, c'est plutôt une amie d'une amie… je crois que toute les filles du monde ont vu cette vidéo… captivante. Aller je te laisse… et fait toi plaisir… autant de fois que tu le veux, tu es toute seule._

_C'est le lien= watch?v=pnlbHQyLfMg_

_Jena _

* * *

si vous voulez voir la vidéo= youtube Josh Hutcherson sunlight

Alors que pensez-vous du début et de la vidéo que Katniss a dû visionner...


	2. l'offre

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très appréciés. je vous laisse lire maintenant...

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est l'horreur. En plus de travailler toute la journée en étant serveuse, parce qu'une collègue ne s'est pas présentée, je dois endurer les discours barbants sur la vie d'autrui. Nous avons une clientèle vraiment en âge et précisément toujours la même. Alors, ils ont beaucoup de vie et d'histoire à raconter.

Le soir, je ramasse les tables et nettoie le plancher quand quelqu'un frappe à l'entrée, qui était fermé à clé. Il pleut averse à l'extérieur, je ne vois pas qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée, car il se cache avec son manteau.

Je me dirige vers cette même porte et essaie de vulgariser avec lui pour comprendre ce qu'il veut, mais il ne comprend pas. Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes du risque qu'il pourrait y avoir avant de lui ouvrir. Il entre tout trempé.

-Désolé de vous déranger, je… il s'arrête et me dévisage comme si j'étais un fantôme.

C'est un homme grand et mince, habillé en costume et portant à la main une malle. Je lui donnerais la quarantaine environ, je vois même quelques petits cheveux blancs à travers sa crinière.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demandai-je après avoir attendu sans vain, qu'il se présente.

-Oh… désolé, je me présente, Karl Smith de l'agence CAE, dit-il en me tendant la main. Je lui sers sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Je soupire bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, redemandai-je en lui démontrant mon impatience.

-Je vous veux vous, dit-il en prenant un air sérieux, il prend une chaise et m'incite à m'asseoir. Il prend place devant moi sur une autre chaise. Il me tend une carte d'affaire avec son nom et l'agence où il travail.

-Pardon…

-Un film va bientôt être tourné avec Matthiew Vaughn, il m'a demandé de lui trouver une actrice pour X-men, je veux que ce soit vous…

-Ha ha… c'est une blague, commençai-je. Vous êtes sérieux…

-Mais bien sûr, dit-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, physiquement vous êtes parfaite pour le rôle...

-Vous êtes vraiment entreprenant, marmonnai-je.

-Quand je veux quelque chose… je l'obtiens, vous ne le regretterai pas.

-C'est hors de question, dis-je en me relevant de ma chaise.

-Pourquoi ça, vous pourriez faire beaucoup d'argent et…

-Non, croyez-moi je ne suis pas fait pour ça…

-D'accord, je crois que je me suis trompé…

-C'est ça… partez maintenant, dis-je en retournant à mes corvées.

-J'aurais cru que vous étiez plus courageuse et combative, à cette effectif vous ne feriez surement pas l'affaire alors. Je ne vous dérangerez pas plus.

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même quand il prend la porte. Mais, il a du culot, il ne me connait pas du tout. Pour qui il se prend. Toute le reste de la soirée, ce foutu agent ne me sort pas de l'esprit et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai trainé sa carte jusque chez moi. Il a même laissé toutes les coordonnées de l'audition derrière celle-ci. Assis sur le canapé avec un bol de mais soufflé, j'essaie de visionner un film. Mais, rien à faire, ses propos m'ont beaucoup trop remontés. Quand mon esprit se laisse enfin aller, c'est Johanna qui me ramène à ces pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demande-t-elle en me montrant la carte. Un sourire illumine soudain son visage. C'est pas vrai…

-Quoi donc…

-Ça, c'est la carte de la plus grosse agence d'artiste… mais, où est-ce que t'a déniché ça.

-Un agent me l'a donné…

-Tu l'as trouvé dans une poubelle avoue, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Il veut que je fasse partit d'un film… un certain X-men… je lui est dit non.

Durant une semaine complète et interminable, Johanna ne me lâcha pas d'une seule semelle. Jusqu'à ce que le jour J arrive. Là, elle ne me fait plus aucune remarque et ça me chicote.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, demandai-je en prenant mon petit déjeuner.

-Oh rien, je crois que je vais me faire bronzé, je ne travaille pas moi aujourd'hui. Toi, tu travailles je crois… dans la graisse et la chaleur pendant qu'il fait super chaud.

-Ha… très drôle. C'est étrange que tu ne me parle pas de l'audition, m'emportai-je par peur qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'en parle, demande-t-elle. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais su trouvé le courage d'affronter de nouveaux défis.

Et sur ce, elle prend la porte et se dirige à l'extérieur. Ça fait deux qui me disent que je n'ai pas de courage. Je vais rejoindre Johanna d'un pas décidé.

-Je manque de courage… après tout ce que j'ai fait…

-Jen, ce que t'as fait tu étais obligée de le faire, là c'est une énorme opportunité qui s'offre à toi et tu n'essais même pas… parce que tu en as assé vu! Écoute, je crois que tu serais très bonne dans ce domaine Katniss et crois-moi je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça, je suis horrible en acting…

-Tu t'es pas vu avec Peeta dans la première et la deuxième arène, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui cache quelque chose, ou… à moins que tu ne jouais pas…

-Je… je n'avais pas le choix, balbutiai-je pris sur le fait, je me devais de jouer la comédie pour nous garder en vie…

-Alléluia, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je viens de tomber dans le panneau. Elle savait que je n'avouerais jamais avoir été amou… peu importe.

-Je vais y aller, mais après tu me laisse tranquille, grognai-je.

-Si tu es pas pris, je ne me mêle plus de tes affaires… par contre si tu es pris, tu prends le rôle. Elle me tend la main, afin de conclure un pacte. Sans attendre, je la sers, si elle peut arrêter de se faufiler dans ma vie.

Alors, comme prévu je me rends à cette audition. Après quelques questions comme si comme ça sur moi et sur mes valeurs, ils me tendent un texte. Je lis le texte, mot pour mot en ajoutant quelques expressions pour quand même bien paraitre. Ils me remercient et je disparais vite fait. Une chose de faite. Toute en marchand vers ma voiture, je pense au soulagement que j'aurai quand Johanna sortira de ma vie. C'est une jubilation…

-Mademoiselle Lawrence… mademoiselle Lawrence

Quand je me retourne, un homme me fait signe au loin en se rapprochant de moi. C'est le producteur du film… à ce que je me souvienne. Je voudrais partir en fumé… je voudrais disparaitre… il arrive en face de moi et me tend un paquet de feuille. Je le regarde sans pouvoir rien dire.

-Félicitation, dit-il, toutes les instructions sont dans ce paquet et vous recevrez le synopsis par votre agent. Encore une fois, félicitation.

* * *

Le chapitre n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de mes prochains, mais j'ai dû passer par ce petit détour pour mon histoire, mais ne vous découragez pas... le meilleur reste à venir.


	3. début d'une histoire

merci à sonia, guest, tesara et Darliing pour vos reviews. Pour ceux qui se demande, Josh arrive bientôt, mais pour cela je dois développer un peu, mais ne vous en faites surtout pas vous ne regretterez pas l'attente.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi sans vraiment être présente d'esprit. Je m'assoie sur le canapé avec, toujours dans les mains les feuilles concernant le film. Je sais que Johanna me parle, mais rien ne rentre dans ma tête. Elle me prend le paquet des mains et commence à faire une sorte de danse de la victoire. Soudain ma tête recommence à m'appartenir et je comprends enfin l'ampleur de ce bagage.

-Non… je n'irai pas, murmurai-je.

-Quoi, dit Johanna, nous avons fait un pacte…

-Je ne te dois absolument rien Jena…

-Tu crois, tu me dois encore des mois de loyer et je te ferais remarquer qu'avec ton salaire de crève faim ça te prendrais plus de 20 ans de rémunération, souligne-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Comme elle sait très bien que je déteste devoir quelque chose, elle m'a bien eu. Alors, comme prévu, je reçois le synopsis par mon agent, M. Smith. Tout de suite, je commence à m'exercer afin d'arriver à quelque chose de bien. Heureusement pour moi, Johanna décide de me donner un coup de main et contrairement à ce que je croyais, j'ai un talent caché. Je commence à stresser, le tournage commence dans une semaine. Même si je pratique depuis plus de deux mois, je me sens incompétente.

Le jour du tournage est arrivé et je me présente au studio de Century Fox, je tremble de la tête aux pieds.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, demande la secrétaire à l'entrée.

-Eh je voudrais…, commençai-je en lui présentant ma carte.

-Hey, s'écrie-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

Je me recule instantanément pour me protéger, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle parle. Un garçon passe à quelques mètres derrière moi et cette dernière le salut en sautillant. Le gars fait un sourire, mais continu sans plus. Elle se rassoie et reprend son sérieux en m'arrachant ma carte des mains.

-Jennifer Lawrence…, commence-t-elle en me regardant découragé, suis moi.

Elle se dirige vers un long couloir qui mène sur une porte de sortie. Nous tournons plusieurs fois et rentrons dans une sorte de gros garage. À l'intérieur se trouve pleins de décors, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. J'entends un raclement de gorge de la part de ma chère amie et je me dépêche à la suivre. Elle m'amène au bout du garage et enfin nous sommes arrivés. Un groupe énorme de gens, que je présume être les autres acteurs, attendes en causant assis autour d'une table. La secrétaire fait un signe de la main, très prononcé encore au même garçon que tout à l'heure, mais cette fois celui-ci l'ignore. Elle part toute piteuse. Je connais maintenant le nom de ce fameux garçon, Nicholas Hoult.

Je m'assoie derrière mon nom. Un grand buffet est offert à l'entrée et une hôtesse vient m'offrir un breuvage et de la nourriture, mais je suis beaucoup trop stressé. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, les producteurs et le réalisateur font leur entrée.

-Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, je me présente, je suis le réalisateur de x-men première classe, Matthiew Vaughn. Aujourd'hui, nous visiterons les décors et vous aurez vos horaires de production. Des questions…

Après avoir fait un discours des plus longs, un guide nous montre les pièces, les décors et les plateaux où nous jouerons nos rôles.

Je reçois mon horaire et ensuite je file vers ma voiture.

-Hey, s'écrit un inconnu que je reconnais en me retournant. T'as échappé tes clés, dit Nicholas en me les tendant.

-Merci, dis-je en les prenant et me retournant vers ma Toyota.

-Toi c'est Jennifer c'est ça, continu-t-il.

-Ouais, dis-je tout en continuant d'essayer de déverrouiller mes portes.

-T'as besoin d'un coup de main, demande-t-il tout en riant.

Je lui donne mes clés espérant qu'après il me lâchera et par un heureux plaisir, il réussit et ensuite il dégage.

-On se demain, alors.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas encore regardé mon horaire, dis-je en fermant ma porte. Il me sourit encore comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Bien évidemment, le lendemain j'ai une scène à tourner. Je suis tellement stressé que je ne me rends compte que je suis arrivé sur le plateau seulement quand Nicholas me sort de mes pensées. Je l'accueil avec un claquement de langue, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer son sourire. Il rit même un petit coup et reprend son sourire.

-Alors tu as étudié ton texte.

-Quoi, demandai-je déconcerté, mais qu'elle texte. Il me regarde surpris et s'éclate de rire. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, offusqué.

-Viens, dit-il, suit moi.

Je le suis jusqu'à un band à l'extérieur et je m'assoie en face de lui. Il me regarde un instant et son sourire réapparait sur son visage. Il se met à lire son texte d'une façon théâtrale et il me fixe une fois terminé. Je me mets à lire mon texte pour la première fois, ce qui fait un peu rire mon collègue.

-Ok, commençons seulement par la scène d'aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Après m'avoir donné quelques conseils et m'avoir aidé à mémoriser mes citations, c'est à notre tour de rentrer en scène. Nous devons reprendre plusieurs fois l'acte, mais je peux me féliciter pour avoir réussi à passer à travers cette première journée de carrière, en tout cas, d'après Nicholas.

-Alors, t'as envie qu'on sorte un de ces soirs, demande-t-il tout en me raccompagnant… un souper ou quelque chose…

-Non, coupai-je. Il se remet à rire.

-T'es une fille qui sait ce qui veut. D'accord, alors est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voie seulement pour pratiquer, demande-t-il avec un air suppliant, mais toujours en souriant.

-Je veux bien, dis-je après un long moment de silence.

Alors, comme prévu il vient deux fois par semaine… les soirs et nous nous voyons sur le plateau et ça presque à chaque jour. Ça fait déjà deux mois que le tournage a débuté et plus les semaines avancent plus Nicho s'impose à moi. Je dois avouer que ça ne me déplais pas trop d'avoir un copain sur qui je peux compter en cas de pépins. Il commence même à me raccompagner jusque chez moi à la fin des tournages, ce qui ne me déplait pas, je dois l'avouer.

-Tu voudrais…, commence-t-il en se grattant la tête, geste que j'ai remarqué chez lui comme étant nerveux. Tu voudrais m'accompagner à une fête, ce samedi, demande-t-il.

-Je sais pas… je crois que j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec Jena, alors je vais vérifier.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'a pas l'air de s'apercevoir que je mens. Je ne crois pas être encore prête pour aller plus loin dans notre relation. De toute façon, pourquoi il faudrait toujours tout compliquer. Une fois à la maison, je m'assoie sur le canapé avec mes répliques et commence à essayer de les mémorisées.

-Salut, souffle Johanna en rentrant. Je suis exténuée et toi ta journée, demande-t-elle en s'assoyant près de moi.

-Ah, ça va, ça c'est bien passé, mais…, j'hésite un instant et je lui révèle la demande de Nic.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, demande-t-elle en allumant la télévision.

-Je lui ai dit que je sortais avec toi, avouai-je.

-Oh, et il t'a cru… oh chouette, c'est Pop Candies, se réjouit Johanna.

-Je sais pas, je crois que oui… enfaite je lui ai dit que j'allais voir ce que je pouvais faire pour…

-…hier soir, Josh Hutcherson et Vanessa Hudgens ont été aperçu ensemble au studio de Bowling de Californie. D'après une source, les tourtereaux se faisaient une petite sortie avec quelques amis…

* * *

j'attends ce que vous en pensez...


	4. Chapter 4

merci encore pour vos supers reviews et bonne lecture...

* * *

Je les vois, tous les deux ensembles. Peeta sourit en discutant avec ses amis et elle ricane en se déhanchant devant lui. Quand c'est à son tour de jouer, il l'a prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle sourit comme une idiote pendant que lui s'éloigne pour jouer son tour.

Je suis foudroyé sur place. Je ne croyais jamais ressentir ça un jour. Je me lève sans discuter et sous le regard de Johanna, je grimpe les marches.

Je sais que faire les cent pas dans ma chambre ne m'aidera aucunement à oublier ce que je viens de voir, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens trahie. Après avoir fait le tour de ma chambre une vingtaine de fois, mon cellulaire vibre sur ma table de chevet. J'ai une idée saugrenue qui me traverse l'esprit. Je me dirige droit sur l'engin et écrit un message texte à Nico comme quoi je serai présente, demain à sa soirée.

Après une nuit laborieuse et une matinée exécrable, mon copain me répond qu'il passera me chercher vers seize heures et qu'il est ravi. Je commence à regretter mon choix.

Comme prévu, Nicholas vient me chercher à seize heures tapant. Au début, je m'étais habillée d'un t-shirt gris et d'un pantalon raillé, mais d'après Annie et Johanna ce n'était pas approprié. Alors, comme de bonnes amies doivent le faire, elles m'ont carrément dépersonnalisée. Suite à une petite bataille, elles ont réussie à me faire enfiler un jeans moulant et un top noir, n'aillant que pour attache dans le dos, une chaine pour rassembler le tout. Résultat… je me sens nue, ce qui a plutôt l'air de plaire à Nic, il n'est pas très subtil avec son regard perdu et son sourire niait. Je m'avance vers sa voiture et c'est mes pas de talon haut qui le ramène à la réalité.

-T'es… t'es splendide, conclut-il.

-Merci, répondis-je gêné.

-Où est-ce-que tu m'emmène, demandai-je une fois sur la route.

-Tu vois, depuis que j'ai appris que c'était ton premier film, je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire pour t'initier dans ce monde de star, dit-il en souriant. Alors, j'ai décidé de te trainer à la plus grande réunion… aux Awards.

-Pardon, dis-je sur un ton de reproche. Je ne suis pas du tout habillée pour ce genre de…de…les Awards… mais, t'es complètement fou ou quoi… je ne suis pas invité et en plus je ne suis même pas une bonne actrice.

-Ok, on se calme boucle d'or, intervient-il le sourire aux lèvres. Premièrement je savais que si je te disais où l'on allait, tu ne viendrais jamais, alors j'ai une jolie robe pour toi. Deuxièmement, je t'ai invité, alors oui tu es la bienvenue et troisièmement… tu es une excellente actrice.

À ces mots, mon regard se tourne vers lui instantanément. Je me sens rougir, mais je suis incapable de détourner mon visage pour me cacher. Je ne sais pas si c'est ses paroles qui me font délirer ou si c'est ses belles attentions, mais c'est bizarre, habituellement je le trouve plutôt ordinaire, pourtant ce soir je le vois comme un autre homme et je le trouve plutôt mignon.

-Merci, murmurai-je en me détournant.

-Bon, nous allons nous avant tout au restaurant, dit-il, je t'invite à souper.

Il m'amène dans l'un des plus grand restaurant connu au Capitole, Planète Hollywood. Ce n'est pas vraiment une place que j'aime aller, car la plupart des vedettes viennent manger ici et que pleins de photographes les attendent à l'entrée. Mais, je fais comme si de rien était et je souris comme une idiote de première.

Le dîner, contrairement à ce que je croyais, se déroule à la perfection. Nicholas est charmant, il est drôle et très gentleman. À la fin du repas, il pait le voiturier pour que celui-ci amène la voiture derrière le restaurant, comme ça personne ne nous verra… y compris les paparazzis, comme les appelles Nicholas. Il a surement remarqué que je n'aimais pas cet intérêt qu'on m'attribuait.

-Nous n'allions pas chez toi, demandai-je en le voyant s'arrêter prêt de la plage.

-Non, pas tout de suite, j'ai envie de marcher avant… question de digérer un peu, dit-il tout en souriant.

C'est étrange, une fois rendu près de la mer, un malaise s'installe. Je ne suis vraiment pas géniale quand il s'agit de créer une discussion. Mais, heureusement il finit par prendre la parole.

-Tu as bien mangé, demande-t-il. Nous discutons comme ça pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

-Alors, est-ce que tu veux faire une carrière d'actrice.

-Je ne sais pas, x-men était plutôt un pari que j'ai perdu. Mais, je dois avouer que j'aime bien se métier sans les photographes et les fans bien sûr.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres filles toi, dit-il en riant. La plupart, ce n'est que ça qui les intéresses… mais toi… je t'aime bien tu sais, dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement devant moi.

Il caresse ma joue et comme Peeta le faisait, il prend une mèche de cheveu et la glisse doucement derrière mon oreille. Il se penche vers mon visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je crois que je le laisse faire par habitude, car Peeta m'embrassait toujours après ce geste. Mais, étrangement je ressens quelques papillons dans mon ventre. Ce baisé me plait…

Une fois arrivé chez lui, j'enfile la robe… elle n'est pas jolie, elle est magnifique. Noir et longue, doublé de plusieurs couches. Je déteste habituellement porter des robes, mais là… c'est vraiment mieux que les vêtements que je portais tout à l'heure. Je défais ma tresse et laisse mes cheveux blond onduler jusqu'au milieu de mon dos.

-T'es… wow… t'es super, balbutie-t-il.

Pourquoi est-il tellement nerveux, il doit avoir l'habitude de sortir avec des filles vraiment plus jolie que moi. Je lui souris comme simple réponse et ensuite, nous nous rendons aux Awards.

Des gars en habits m'ouvrent la porte pour que je descende sur le tapis rouge. J'hésite un instant, mais Nico arrive à mes côtés pour me soutenir… je déteste être photographié comme ça. Tout le monde cri à Nicholas de les regarder, pour une interview ou encore une photo. Tous, lui pose des questions sur moi, il leur dit tout simplement que je suis une bonne amie. Ce long chemin nous prend exactement une heure avant d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une femme, habillée elle aussi d'un habit, nous trainent jusqu'à un siège qui porte le nom de mon accompagnateur. Je me glisse à ses côtés et m'assoie. Pendant plus de deux heures, nous sommes assis et des acteurs… des nominés et des gagnants sont nommés. D'autres fois, c'est des spectacles. Nicholas est nominé, mais ne gagne pas…

C'est long… je déteste ça. Sans m'en rendre compte, je soupire bruyamment et c'est Nico qui me fait m'en apercevoir en prenant ma main doucement.

-C'est bientôt finit, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Il ne reste plus que la meilleure performance de casting et le meilleur film.

Plusieurs noms de film se fait entendre dans la catégorie de meilleure performance, tous les previews des films nommés défilent sur un écran géant.

-… The kids are all right, annonce le commentateur.

Et c'est là que je le vois… j'aurais bien dû m'en douter. Il ne faut pas qu'il gagne… il ne faut surtout pas que je le vois en personne.

-…Et le gagnant est… The kids are all right…

Il est là, je le vois du coin de l'œil. Je ne veux pas le regarder en face, j'en suis incapable. Je ne l'entends presque pas remercier le publique, mais sa voix me donne des frissons. Comme s'il pouvait me voir, je m'écrase dans le fond de mon siège. Ce n'est que quand Nicholas pose sa main sur mon bras, que je me rends compte que le show est terminé.

-Tu peux me ramener chez moi, demandai-je une fois dans la voiture.

-Ça ne va pas, demande-t-il. Y'a toujours une fête après… tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas être présente.

-Ouais je crois que quelque chose ne passe pas.

-c'est moi c'est ça, demande-t-il triste. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser… je suis désolé…

Je l'embrasse pour lui montrer qu'il a tort. Un doux baisé qui le rend immédiatement souriant. Je déteste voir une personne que j'apprécie, triste.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi.

-Non, dis-je gentiment, va rejoindre tes amis… ils doivent déjà t'attendre.

-D'accord, alors on se revoit lundi. Tu veux que je passe te chercher, me demande-t-il.

Notre histoire continue comme ça sans trop évoluer durant le reste du tournage. Une fois le film terminé, nous continuons à nous fréquenter. Plus les semaines avancent, plus j'aime sa présence et plus son absence m'est insupportable. Nous nous embrassons plus fréquemment et un soir… peut-être deux mois après la fin du tournage, il m'avoue tout bonnement, en regardant un film, écrasé sur le sofa, qu'il est amoureux de moi. Comme toute réponse, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne suis pas prête à dire que c'est réciproque, mais je dois avouer que je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Un jour, tout en dînant, il rencontra un copain et c'est à ce moment qu'il me présenta comme sa petite amie. Ce qui, contrairement à mes habitudes, ne me dérangea aucunement. J'ai même apprécié. Le lendemain, je me présente au bureau de mon agent. Il m'avait appelé en me disant qu'une très bonne opportunité s'offrait à moi.

-Bon, vous disiez avoir quelque chose pour moi, demandai-je en m'assoyant devant son bureau. Écoutez, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir continuer je…

C'est à ce moment qu'il jette un livre sur son bureau, sous mon nez. Je perds tout contact avec la réalité, cela prend un certain moment avant de comprendre les paroles de Matthiew.

-… je crois qu'ils pourraient bien vouloir te prendre si tu passes les auditions…

-C'est hors de question, jamais je ferai partie de ce film…jamais, soufflai-je. Je me lève d'un pas rapide et me dirige vers la porte.

-Jennifier, j'aimerais…

Je claque la porte derrière moi, ce qui fait que je n'entends pas ces dernières paroles. Presqu'aux pas de course, je me rends à ma voiture et comme de raison, Johanna débarque à la maison en même temps que moi. Au début, je me retiens, mais à force de m'asticoter pour savoir ce que j'ai… je finis par lui avouer qu'un film se fera sur les Hunger Games et que l'équipe de production ont demandé à mon agent que je passe les auditions.

Je monte à l'étage et la laisse, paralysée, au rez-de-chaussé. Après une de débat intérieur, Johanna frappe à ma porte de chambre.

-Tu sais ce que je pense, dit-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse, je crois que tu devrais le faire. Je veux dire…

-Je sais, avouai-je simplement.

-Sincèrement, je crois que le monde devrait savoir la vérité et… je crois que ce serait beaucoup mieux si une personne expérimentée jouerait le rôle principal, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je le dois… pour tous ceux qui ont sacrifiés leur vie dans cette histoire, les gens doivent savoir et… je le ferai pour ma petite sœur, dis-je avec nostalgie.

Après en avoir discuté longuement avec Johanna et mon copain… après avoir pesé les pours et les contres… j'ai décidé d'accepter.

* * *

j'ai fait un chapitre plus long, alors le prochain je suis enfin arrivé au moment où Peeta entrera dans l'histoire... alors j'attends vos reviews...


End file.
